The Keep:Vanilla Habitica Tips
Hey guys, I thought it would be cool if the community shared how we can use Habitica unconventionally to fulfill our needs. This is just for Vanilla Habitica (no tools/extensions), you can make a new post for tips/tricks that need needs external tools. Share yours, no matter how simple! You never know how it could help people. Here are some of my tricks (I don't use all of them): 1. Unrewardable habits: http://community.habitrpg.com/content/unrewardable-habits http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Unrewardable_habits Also I use this section as notes sometimes too. I put my principles and my ideal self (of which I am working towards) here. 2. Eliminate the stick and keep the carrot! Make dailies not due on any day of the week. If you don't care for the dying aspect of the game at all and like aiming for the rewards or decking out your character, you can just make dailies that are not due at any day and use it as a checklist that only gives positive reinforcements for the things you do. Alternatively, you can use dailies just as you would now but add habits into the daily section and make it not due on any day of the week to positively reinforce certain habits. It would help incorporate habits into the daily section without penalty. You can do the same with negative habits, don't bite nails today, don't watch any television today (However, you can still make these due daily). 3. Setting time: Schedule your dailies! 6am | Breakfast 8am | Work out. 10am - 5pm | Work. 6pm | Dinner 8pm | Read 4. Use time blocks or also divide it to multiple dailies. Programming | 30 minutes Programming | 30 minutes Read | 15 minutes Or just divide it to multiple dailies to give more rewards for the same task to further motivate you to do a certain task or to split up a big one to bits of smaller ones. 5. Schedule To-Dos like a planner. (Also, schedule weekly tasks) Wednesday 9am | Breakfast with Tiffany Thursday 6pm | Basketball game Friday | Laundry This Week | Clean my bathroom. Someday | Go skydiving Someday | Approach and meet a random person Planned: When On-Holds come about, I'll just set them to On-Hold until the day of the event and rename all of my events to Today 9am | Breakfast with Tiffany (On-Hold until Wednesday) Today 6pm | Basketball game (On-Hold until Thursday) Today | Laundry (On-Hold until Friday) This Week | Clean my bathroom. (On-Hold until the start of that week) Someday | Go Skydiving (Active) If expiration dates ever get implmented, I'll have them expire the day after the event. 6. Limit spending! Set buying things as a reward like setting 3x-5x the gold amount for each dollar. by JayFrost on community.habitrpg.com One of the things that I love about HabitRPG, which also can be frustrating, is figuring out how to set it up. Being a self-proclaimed self-improvement junkie, this is a perfect platform. Plus it has helped motivate me while I'm adapting to a wonky work schedule and side projects. Here's how I've been using HabitRPG: 1) Have a fairly large list of dailies, which has been challenging at times. Especially for the difficult ones that I'm trying to incorporate daily (5m Tidy Up). A lot of these are with the goal of building a routine (like Dishes, Vitamins, etc). A small number are to be accountable for freelance projects. 2) Most of the ones I've been successful with have been truly daily. If I do alternating days for some, they end up lighting up when I literally don't have time to add them into the routine. The only non-daily dailies that have worked well are the ones for freelance projects. Since I'm working already, it's easier to switch the task, versus adding in a new house task. This is probably due more to my erratic schedule than any function of the system, but some people might encounter similar issues. 3) Rewards are tied to some RL activities, like hanging out with friends, tv or movie watching, etc. The most innovative thing I've tried so far is to tie gold with a measure of time. So watching a 20 minute sitcom (~15gc) is proportionally less expensive than a 2hr movie (~90gc). I haven't quite set up my "shop" effectively yet, but using Gold to buy Rewards in RL is the thing that made me fall in love with HabitRPG (as opposed to SuperBetter, which I tried previously). Things I want to implement: —Reworking Rewards to represent broader categories for somethings (like Night out with Friends) versus super specific things. Part of the reason my rewards shop isn't that effective atm is due to this, and inflation (it takes me forever to earn enough GC that I feel like spending them on RL rewards versus in-game gear that helps me progress faster). —I really like JayFrost's idea with having multiple dailies in time blocks. I have a few things I used habits for (like the super generic and awesome 1hr Productive Time), but holding me accountable for a certain number of time blocks as dailies sounds interesting. —Planner like to-do's will definitely be on my to-do list to implement. The visual cue as to the day or time it needs to be done by might be helpful (though I am anxiously awaiting the mobile app, since I have to use a separate to-do app on my phone which is always with me) Looking forward to hearing other people's workflows with HabitRPG. Given the very open nature of this the platform, the more we share the great ways we've figured out to work with it, the better the experience can be for others. A few of my friends have been discouraged when trying HabitRPG, since they are not sure how to use it effectively. Keep on being productive! :) by onduhray SEMI-STREAKS BONUS: Create grey daily task or + habit: Keep Name Green Every 7 days, if the daily tasks indicated are still green, mark the task/habit as done. DUE EVERY 7 DAYS: Create a daily for a task you want to do every 7 days, set it due either today or the same day of the week you last did it. Adjust the day of the week according to completion. If you did it Tuesday instead of Wednesday, change it to Tuesday. If you missed it yesterday (Wednesday, say), move it to Thursday. Note, you will get an increasing penalty for each day you miss it. by wc8 Daily Completion Bonus There was a Trello card for getting a bonus for completing everything in the day to further motivate you to complete all your tasks. You can implement this by adding a Daily so you can get bonus exp/gp for completing every daily. You can also eliminate the health loss by not making it due on any day of the week. @wc7 I love your implementation of weekly tasks. I'm not sure if I'll keep it as a To-Do or use your Daily one. by JayFrost I really like your idea for semi-streak bonuses. Definitely going to incorporate soon I overhaul my habits and dailies as a +habit. That way the drift to 0 gives you a more appropriate exp gain for a bonus of this nature. by onduhray Bad Habits as Dailies Set your bad habits as daily and check them off at the beginning of the day. Uncheck the bad habit if you do it. I think this would motivate certain people and tackle the bad habits in a different perspective. by JayFrost Something I've found really helpful might be kind of specific to me, but one of my biggest problems is eating out. So for me, eating out is both a - habit and costs gold to do. This ties into my idea of not spending any extraneous money without spending gold, but also gives me a second motivation to avoid eating out unless I really want to. Thinking about whether I want the next awesome weapon or the crappy McDonald's cheeseburger has definitely helped me cut down. It's not quite a traditional use of reward, but I am getting something for what I'm spending, so I think it works. by FishStix43 ---- For Novelists: Waypoints One of the things I have been doing since I write novels as a hobby is that I'll toss ideas that I want to make sure end up in my novel later as To Dos. It means I don't have to remember what a future plot point needs to be all the time, and I can spend as much time in a chapter as I need to. For example, the basic list of To Dos is: *Establish the main character *Set up the world *Present authority/anarchy *Create pressure/threat *Learn a Lesson *Test the protagonist's mettle *Test the protagonist's willpower *Handle the aftermath *Figure out what you need for the Ending ....and so on. Taldin (talk) 16:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) migrated by JiggerD (talk) 02:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC)